hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam )
The Republic of Vietnam '(ベトナム共和国, ''Betonamu Kyoowakoku) AKA '''South Vietnam (南ベトナム, Minami Betonamu) is a fanmade and supporting character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Attributes 'Appearance' Vietnam has a near identical appearance to her sister North Vietnam, with honey gold eyes and brown hair-- the main difference being an orange to peach colored ao dai with either white pants or skirt, and the difference in height and hair length. During the time of Diem, South wore a christian cross, and still does underneath her clothes. She also carries two baskets that are tied onto both ends of a stick. Inside are some lotus buds, hay and two chicks (one with a half shell on their head). Before the two were split, she had her long hair tied into a loose bun. However, her hair was forcibly cut by her former boss shortly after the separation; in order to show her acceptance of her new lifestyle. She was later given a white ribbon to tie it by a certain Western Superpower . South Vietnam's structure is quite petite, but has a hidden curvy figure. South Vietnam is also shorter and lighter than her northern counterpart; most likely due to the differences in strengths. (* Appearance is subject to change, especially that skirt >:I) 'Personality and Interests' Originally a noble turned farmer, South was described by others as ingenuous and demure, but was unpredictable in her actions. She gave off a rather gentle and warm aura, being considered a kind soul by most. Despite this, the girl was easy to intimidate and would constantly worry over everything; obsessing over her mistakes, and whether or not she was bothering others. She harbored an interest in Western Culture and disliked anything that was too expensive to afford. South Vietnam was noted to have been frugal with her money, but often sold things at cheap prices. Out of the two, South Vietnam was always weaker and more submissive. This enforced her compliant nature, although she had a preference of being alone with her flowers. Towards the end of the Vietnam War and despite initial popularity among others, South Vietnam was eventually looked down upon by most countries for continuing to fight for a doomed cause. South's outlook on the world had also changed, rendering her peaceful disposition to become more hostile. It was during this time the peaceful and tender country grew cold, lashing out at anyone who tried to help her. She feared her weakness and her certain doom, and fought more vigorously than ever. South Vietnam was killed by North during the Fall of Saigon on April 30th 1975. South Vietnam appears from time to time as a ghost, harboring no bitterness towards her sister and returning to her good-natured self. Vietnam and America are the only ones who can see her, although America often ignores her out of guilt. Relationships 'North Vietnam AKA Vietnam' It should be noted that at first, North Vietnam and South Vietnam only were neighbors; when South Vietnam was named Cham Pa. After a time of Cham-Vietnamese wars in 1471, Cham Pa was adopted as North's little sister and was renamed. It is believed that the fight between Cham Pa and North Vietnam was so brutal that it ended up rupturing her memory. South Vietnam managed to maintain a positive, close and somewhat healthy relationship with her older sister up to 1955. Before the end of WW2 and their division, the two spent almost every second with eachother. Enjoying many activities together, despite their contrasts in personality. Each sibling thought highly of eachother and cared for eachother dearly. The sisters often wanted what was best for eachother, and brought their fateful argument over Communism and Capitalism, marking a fateful moment of disagreement between the two sisters. Another was the Trinh-Nguyen war that caused a temporary split, and a war that North Vietnam won. However, it ended in treaty and not by force. The Hien Luong Bridge was where the two parted as individual countries rather than sisters who shared one. Upon North Vietnam's return to South Vietnam's house in hopes to reunite them both in 1975, North was forced to kill her after South struggled in desperation to keep her independent status going. South Vietnam called North Vietnam "chị" while North called South "em gái". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia 'America' Her former mentor and best friend, America and South held a symbolic relationship which impacted the rest of the world even after her dissolution. America had doted on her lovingly, thinking of South Vietnam as a separate individual from her sister with her own value. South Vietnam reciprocated this affection; believing that he was really a hero who would save her. The two lived together for quite sometime, often spending time together in various ways. They had adored and trusted each other deeply, to the point where they often referred to each other by human name. Despite this, America was never able to fully understand the Vietnam sisters, and at times ended up contributing to South Vietnam's downfall. Towards the end, the genuine friendship between the two grew sour as more and more nations began to disapprove; protesting that staying with the small country would only cause more grief and bloodshed. America left 2 years prior to the Fall of Saigon, while South Vietnam was left to crumble into a state of mess and grief. After learning of her death, he formed a mixture of depression and guilt, nicknamed "Vietnam Syndrome" by other countries. Although it noticeably faded away at the winning of the Gulf War, traces of Vietnam Syndrome still linger within him, He misses his old friend dearly, and often leaves flowers for her at her grave. 'France' During the time of French Colonization, South Vietnam was called Southern Indochina. While originally showing resistance towards him, she dejectedly submitted to him after a crushed uprising in 1916. France on the other hand, found her more gentle, and less of a problem to deal with than her sister; who was instead a protectorate. South Vietnam had a mostly quiet life as a French Colony and was given International Diplomatic Recognition in 1950. 'Japan' Prior to the end of the Nguyen dynasty, The Vietnam sisters and Japan had gotten along relatively well. With a good enough trade that was even allowed after his isolationism (through Netherlands, of course). During WW2, France surrendered his Indochinas to Japan. This caused some rifts as both Vietnams didn't like him or the way he treated their situation. However, South did respect him to some degree as he did try to promise their independence away from France and him if Japan won. During the Vietnam War, Japan tried to encourage some negotiations between the two, but to no avail. 'Thailand' A former rival turned good friend. During the Siamese-Vietnamese wars, South was captured by him once; ending in the angrier and older North Vietnam taking her back, and forcing Thailand out of Vietnam and Cambodia all together. This changed again when Thailand tried to take over Cambodia and force the sisters control out, but ended in the Vietnam's and Thailand agreeing to look after Cambodia together. During her time as a lone South Vietnam, Thailand and her got along relatively well, fighting alongside her against communism. 'South Korea' A close friend of South Vietnam. While he was quite determined to impress South Vietnam, he ended up damaging her on several occasions and even left a few messes even after her death. However, the two Souths enjoyed each other's company and found both of their situations relatable; A Southern nation fought/fighting a sibling for what they believed in. This allowed them to bond quite easily when he arrived to give her aid and advice. South Korea often tried his best to keep South Vietnam safe, despite the frequent misunderstandings between the two. 'Australia' Initially, Australia was very much enthusiastic about helping the weaker Southeast Asian Nation, treating her like a little sister and praising her; being one of the few nations to be her advisers prior to the Vietnam War. South Vietnam treated him with respect, and thought he was a cool person to look up to. However, as the Vietnam War dragged on, Australia found himself less and less willing to help her until he finally broke during the 1968 Tet Offensive. Australia began to consider withdrawing from the war entirely, eventually doing so in 1972. 'New Zealand' During the build-up of the Vietnam War, New Zealand was the one who considered her fate carefully; wondering if South Vietnam would be doomed from the start or not. In the end, he went off with Australia to fight against North Vietnam. However, he grew less willing to fight over time due to finding the fields too violent, and Australia growing less and less enthusiastic over the whole situation. He soon pulled out of Vietnam alongside Australia in 1972. 'England' England was North and South Vietnam's caretaker shortly after WW2; France being too weakened to take care of the two Indochinas. It was described that the two sisters were a mess when he saw them, and that Britain tried to ease things off of them. This was when a 6 month operation began however, as Britain removing the Viet Minh from South Vietnam managed to stir up some troubles in Saigon. England ceded control over to France in 1946, and the war continued as the 1st Indochina War-- leading up to the Diem Bien Phu. 'China' The older brother who adopted North Vietnam rather than South. He held a somewhat strong relationship with her as Cham Pa. In the long term aftermath as South Vietnam, she always found him rather strange but interesting, in contrast to her sister who found him to be a nuisance at times. South eventually grew to find him threatening. 'India' During her time living as Cham Pa, South Vietnam was heavily influenced by India. At times she looked up to him as an older brother, but he mostly left her alone as an Independent country. Cambodia As there are many OC's of Cambodia, i'll leave them gender neutral. There was a time when the two Vietnam's were considered powerful thanks to the Nguyen Dynasty, and therefore Cambodia was often bullied by the two of them. South Vietnam's growing arguments with her sister (Trinh-Nguyen War) had also bothered Cambodia, and with its conclusions, Parts of Cambodia had been annexed by South Vietnam. They often worked at her house, but technically lived there seeing as they were there so often. While there was a going to be an arranged marriage between the two, it was never carried out thanks to Thailand also wanting Cambodia as well. In the end, it was agreed that the Vietnam Sisters and Thailand would look after them, despite Cambodia preferring to stay with the girls. However, the sisters did treat him with great distaste, although South Vietnam did her best to be gentle. The joint ruling ended when France stepped in. While it was assumedly no better, he did promise to keep them safe from the Vietnam Sisters and Thailand. Communications between South Vietnam and Cambodia became scarce after that. The next time Cambodia heard from South Vietnam was during the Vietnam War, and while there were still some heavy and awkward tensions, Cambodia tried to cater to South Vietnam by showing support to her. That is-- until USA decided to bomb them while searching for North Vietnam. Shortly after, South Vietnam was kicked out of Cambodia and decided to work with North Vietnam in expelling USA's presence from Southeast Asia. Trivia *South Vietnam's birthday corresponds with the founding of the State of Vietnam in June 14th 1949 (which later became the Republic of Vietnam in 1955). However, the date of the State of Vietnam referendum (which was the official day that a new government would be decided for the State of Vietnam) was October 26th 1955, which could count as a birthday. Another birthday could be July 20th 1954, when South and North were split in the Geneva conference. ''As the State of Vietnam was the root of the two latter dates, the creator went with the founding of the State of Vietnam. *She may be referred to as '''South Vietnam' or the Republic of Vietnam. Her'' former title was '''State of Vietnam' until the State of Vietnam referendum. *Her original design was a young woman wearing an orange ao dai with long front bangs and a short back. Another was quite similar, but her hair was chopped messily to chin-length and had two Hoa Mai flowers placed between both her ears. *She had a bike and motorcycle as a means of transport. According to America, South could also perform some pretty 'sick' moves with them too. *South Vietnam is knowledgable in hand-to-hand combat as an expert in Vovinam. As for her preferred weapon, she uses a long spear. *During the Vietnam War, many countries supported her whether or not they were actually involved in the fighting, but eventually began to lose focus; deciding to focus more on the Nations who were dealing with the situation. They demanded that the countries stationed there should just leave due to the lack of progress and damage they were causing to themselves and the Vietnam sisters. By the time her allies left, many found South Vietnam to be unimportant both strategically and economically; many countries even considering her to have been a lost cause from the start. *The Vietnam Sisters can be either fraternal twins or regular siblings. **It's also possible that a third family member existed, which could've been middle Vietnam (Annam). Prior to 1949, it's likely that this Middle Vietnam acted as a motherly or fatherly figure to both Cochinchina and Tonkin before it was split in two to contribute to both North and South Vietnam *While her human name is yet to be decided, several choices have been: Mai An, Tien Ba, Xuan Tuyen, Huong Tien with a last name of''' Nguyen'. As an english name, '''Cheryl' would be nice. *''South Vietnam's creator (Nononon) is aware that her character is a bit too depressing and serious for the actual series. Please forgive me for any mistakes made and tell me if a thing is off historically. Though, I did try my best to make this character be as accurate as possible. My deviantart is Otakuhime-chan, which is silly because I had that deviantart since I was like 11 years old but i still use it (i dont like my username on deviantart but it has been 3 years since then). '' **''My plans for South Vietnam is for her to feature in a fan comic (either drawn or written) about the Vietnam sisters and their life dating from the French Colonization to the aftermath of Reunification called "Hien Luong Bridge' . It might feature a few countries that are canon and non-canon. However, it's still in the planning stages but i'm probably going to be too lazy to do anything with it. Cheers and don't forget to stay awesome, my dears. - Nononon / Gwyneth'' (◡‿◡✿) **''My idea for a Nyotalia South Vietnam is a friendly and hardworking person but is naiive. He's also notably more confident than his original version and has a romantic way of talking.'' **''In Gakuen Hetalia, South Vietnam is a ghost who haunts the school library. Her name never appears on the list of Countries and never seems to attend classes. She's been nicknamed the school ghost by those who haven't seen her. She can only be seen by anyone with a very active imagination, including USA. It's unknown why her sister can see her as well, despite thinking more logically compared to other countries. '' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia